Días de Tormenta
by SylviaMaria
Summary: "Los días de tormenta nunca le habían traído nada bueno." One Shot Klaine y Samcedes. AU. Regalo de cumpleaños para Paola.
1. Primera Parte

_Hola a todos otra vez =)_

_Vengo a dejaros por aquí el nuevo One Shot que he escrito que, como pone en la sinopsis, es un AU sobre Klaine y Samcedes. Sé que dije que aparte del fic del Estudiante (en el que aún estoy trabajando) no escribiría nada más sobre ellos, pero esta idea vino a mi cabeza hace dos meses y tenía que dejarla salir o acabaría volviéndome loca. Si os animáis a echarle un ojo, no dudéis en comentar qué os ha parecido. Me haréis muy feliz. ^.^_

_Esto es para ti, Pao. Tu regalo, atrasado, de cumpleaños. El tercero que nos conocemos. ¿Puedes creértelo? Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Y aún seguimos aquí, y espero que sea por muchísimo más. Y que yo siga teniendo la inspiración de mi lado. Porque he tenido que chantajearla para escribirte esto, y aún así, no sé si será de tu gusto xD Pero bueno, eso te tocará juzgarlo a ti. Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, y que volveremos a vernos pronto, a poder ser, antes de mi cumpleaños, y te volveré a dar un mega abrazo y luego tú volverás a decirme que no llore cuando nos digamos adiós. Y yo lloraré porque soy una tonta, y ay, ya paro. Más que nada porque ahora mismo estás odiándome en Skype por no darte el fic, y no quiero que me mates sin saber qué te parece, así que... ¡Muchísimas felicidades, bonita! Que cumplas muchísimos más y que yo los celebre siempre "Contigo" ^.^_

_Déjame que también le dedique esta pequeña historia a Luna, porque junto contigo, sois las personas a las que sé que más puede llegar a gustarles este fic. =)_

* * *

_**Días de tormenta:**_

_Primera Parte:_

Mercedes Jones, sentada en una de las numerosas mesas del Lima Bean, tomaba un café con su amigo Kurt, mientras observaba cómo las gotas de lluvia caían en el exterior y lo mojaban todo a su paso. Ella también había terminado empapada aquella tarde. Y es que de todos los posibles días en los que él habría podido quedar con ella, Kurt había tenido que elegir justo ese.

—Vaya día de perros, eh —soltó el chico, socarronamente, provocando que Mercedes dejase de mirar por la ventana y centrase de nuevo su atención en él.

—Sí... —respondió ella, suspirando profundamente. Esa mañana se había levantado de la cama y había observado cómo el cielo se había negado a despertarse. Odiaba los días de tormenta. Estos nunca le habían traído nada bueno, y ese día no sería diferente.

—"Winter is coming" —citó Kurt, tomando otro sorbo de su café.

—Kurt, ¿vas a decirme ya por qué razón me has llamado o voy a tener que adivinarlo? —Preguntó Mercedes, esperando a que su amigo dejase de nuevo la taza sobre la mesa y le respondiese por fin.

—Sam es gay —dijo el chico, luego de una pausa que a ella le había parecido eterna.

—¿Perdón? —Mercedes había escuchado mal. Tenía que lavarse los oídos porque aquello no podía ser posible y...

—He dicho... que Sam es gay —repitió él, separando cada una de sus palabras.

—No, no lo es.

—Que sí —reiteró, convencido.

—No... —Mercedes negó con la cabeza nuevamente, al tiempo que el agua que invadía las calles de Lima empezaba a caer con más fuerza. Sus ojos miraron aquellas nubes oscuras.

_¿Eso es una señal?_

—Lo es... —Kurt se resistía a quedarse callado—. Lo he visto tontear con Toby en los vestuarios, y créeme, mi gaydar está en perfecto estado, no se me escapa una. ¿O debería decir uno? —La sonrisa de Kurt contrastaba con la mueca de desilusión que Mercedes trataba de no mostrar. Era un secreto lo que sentía por Sam Evans. Uno que jamás podría salir a la luz. Más ahora que la chica no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Y es que si antes, siendo su mejor amiga, había tenido claro que jamás podría tener nada con él, ahora que Kurt le había contado que el chico era gay, sus esperanzas habían muerto por completo. Y sus ilusiones, se habían roto con su corazón. Éste lloraba en silencio ahora, acompañando las gotas de lluvia que caían en el exterior.

Su amigo no sabía lo que suponían aquellas palabras para ella y Mercedes solo quería que él dejase el tema o que el cielo dejase de llorar para poder salir de allí y regresar a su casa, sola. Pero el cielo no dejaría de hacerlo, y ella empezaba a darse cuenta de que si seguía allí sentada, pronto le acompañaría en su llanto.

—Vale, es gay. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—En realidad... Te he llamado para pedirte un favor —Kurt borró su sonrisa de pronto, poniéndose serio.

—No —respondió Mercedes, secamente. No le importaba cuál fuese el favor. La respuesta sería no. No en ese día, no en ese mes. No en ese año. Nunca.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a pedir —protestó él.

—Me da igual —Sabía que estaba siendo brusca, pero no podía parar. Quizás fuese la tormenta, o su corazón roto en pedazos que había comenzado a cerrarse de nuevo.

—Vamos 'Cedes. Es... Es un pequeño favor. Una cita doble.

_Estás de broma._

—Toby, Sam, Blaine y yo. Solo tendrías que convencerle para que aceptase.

Se lo estaba diciendo en serio. Mercedes dejó de mirarle para volver a fijar su vista en las gotas que chocaban contra la ventana. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a aguársele y ella no quería llorar. No delante de un Kurt ilusionado con una cita doble. Si él supiese cuántas veces había soñado ella con esa doble cita... Con la única diferencia de que el tal Toby no formaba parte de esos sueños. Ella era la única afortunada en ellos.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides tú? —Preguntó casi sin voz, tratando de retener dentro de ella sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Porque es tu mejor amigo —respondió Kurt, sin dudar.

—Eso no es cierto. Tú eres mi mejor amigo —dijo, fijando sus ojos en él—. O al menos lo eras, antes de abandonarme por Blaine.

—Yo no te abandoné. Tú te distanciaste y le regalaste mi tiempo —protestó Kurt, incrédulo—. Estáis todo el día juntos, como solíamos hacer nosotros.

—No es verdad —No estaban todo el día juntos... Kurt estaba exagerando. Demasiado.

—No te despegas de él, Mercedes Jones —Kurt negó con la cabeza a la vez que soltaba una risa.

—No es cierto —elevó un poco más su voz, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

—Vale, no lo es entonces —Kurt se resignó, sabiendo que la chica jamás daría su brazo a torcer—. Solo... ¿Podrías hacer esto por mí?

—Kurt...

—Por favor... Es que tú no los has visto, Mercedes, son adorables y súper monos. Y harían una pareja perfecta. Soby, o Saby... O quizás Tam, o Samby... Todavía no me decido.

La única respuesta de Mercedes a aquel desbarajuste de palabras raras fue una mueca de asco que le indicó al chico que el nombre de la ship no era de su agrado. Y Kurt debía darle la razón en eso, ya que los nombres de Sam y Toby no combinaban a la perfección pero, ¿qué importaba?

—Vamos 'Cedes, si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por Sam. Toby es un buen chico.

Fastidioso Kurt, siempre sabía qué decir para conseguir lo que quería. ¿"Hazlo por Sam"? ¿Qué no haría ella por él? Esa era la verdadera pregunta.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que veía cómo Kurt celebraba su decisión. Tratando de sonreír, se imaginó el resultado de aquella doble cita y una sensación de frío anidó en ella. Iba a perderle. Era consciente de ello.

_En realidad, nunca fue mío._

Recordó, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos y oyendo caer las pesadas gotas sobre el pavimento de aquel parking.

Los días de tormenta nunca le habían traído nada bueno.

* * *

Blaine se detuvo con el coche de su novio casi enfrente de la puerta del Lima Bean a tiempo de verle salir dando saltos, o lo que Kurt parecía entender por correr, antes de subirse en el coche. Había quedado en que le daría una llamada perdida en cuánto acabase de hablar con Mercedes, y Blaine acudiría raudo y veloz a buscarle para que el chico se mojase lo mínimo, pero dado el aguacero que estaba cayendo, eso era imposible. Kurt no tardaría en poner el grito en el cielo y enfadarse con él.

—¡Mi perfecta chaqueta nueva! ¡Ha quedado inservible! —Fue lo primero que oyó nada más verle cerrar la puerta y acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que le pedía que se abrochase el cinturón y los llevaba lejos de aquel parking.

—Odio la lluvia —sentenció, haciendo lo que su novio le había pedido, después de quitarse su perfecta chaqueta nueva y mojada.

—No es verdad —Rió Blaine, dejando de mirar a la carretera para fijarse en su reacción durante unos segundos. Kurt no odiaba la lluvia. No cuando su mayor sueño había sido besarle a él en plena tormenta, mientras la lluvia caía sobre sus rostros y sus manos entrelazadas. Blaine lo había hecho realidad y todavía podía recordar su sonrojo el día que Kurt se lo había contado.

"¿Quieres que te besen bajo la lluvia a lo "Noah y Allie?" Le había preguntado aquel día, y, "Quiero que _tú_ me beses bajo la lluvia a lo "Noah y Allie" o a lo "Nathan y Haley" había sido lo que Kurt le había respondido, antes de ver cómo Blaine le sacaba de la casa para darle el más dulce de los besos. Demostrarle bajo la lluvia lo mucho que le quería sintiendo sus manos en su cuello había sido el más bonito de sus recuerdos. Sus besos le habían hecho temblar, o quizás fuese la lluvia que los había calado hasta los huesos, de cualquier modo, Blaine había hecho realidad su sueño y Kurt no había podido dejar de sonreír desde aquel día.

—Vale, no la odio —admitió Kurt, sonriendo ligeramente y dándose cuenta de qué era lo que estaba recordando su novio en ese momento. Aquel día de tormenta fuera de su casa. Aquel en el que casi habían muerto alcanzados por un rayo porque Blaine se había empeñado en cumplir uno de los sueños de su novio. Bueno, quizás "morir alcanzados por un rayo" había sido exagerar demasiado, pero eso era lo que él solía hacer, y en realidad, ellos habían tenido que regresarse al interior de la casa porque en el cielo no dejaban de oírse truenos que le ponían los pelos de punta, así que... en el fondo no estaba mintiendo—. Pero ha dejado inservible mi perfecta chaqueta nueva. Y yo estoy congelado. Mojado hasta los huesos. Como un polluelo —le contó, al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría de pies a cabeza.

Blaine se dio prisa por llegar a su lugar preferido, aquel en el que solían ir cada tarde que tenían libre para cantar tirados en la hierba del parque, o para ver las vistas de toda la ciudad. Ese día llovía y tendrían que quedarse en el coche, así que no dudó en aparcar un poco más lejos de donde lo hacía siempre. Kurt no querría volver a bajarse y él solo quería consolarle un poco, así que realmente no le importaba dónde lo estacionase.

Apagando el coche, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad e hizo lo mismo con el de Kurt. El chico había vuelto a mirar su chaqueta mojada y su sonrisa se había transformado en un puchero adorable.

—Fue mi idea que hablaras hoy con ella, lo siento —se disculpó, buscando la chaqueta que Kurt tenía sobre su regazo y pasándola hacia el asiento trasero como si fuese un tesoro. En realidad, ésta era uno de los numerosos tesoros de Kurt, y Blaine los trataba con amor a todos ellos—. Déjame que te caliente —dijo, no dudando en rodear el suave cuerpo de Kurt con sus brazos. Si él era un polluelo mojado, Blaine también lo sería.

Kurt soltó una risita al oírle, sabiendo que aquel comentario no llevaba ningún doble sentido. Su novio quería de verdad que él entrase en calor, y sus fuertes brazos le estaban acariciando su espalda tratando de conseguirlo, al tiempo que él se acurrucaba en su cuello y respiraba su perfume. Olía tan bien que podría quedarse allí por el resto de su vida. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su pecho y Kurt respiró profundamente, dejando de temblar poco a poco.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó Blaine, dejando un beso en el cuello de él. Kurt se separó ligeramente, sonriéndole.

—Mucho mejor. Pero ahora tú también estás mojado.

—No es la primera vez —rió Blaine, acariciándole la oreja a su novio—. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? Cuéntame.

—Ha aceptado pero... Tenías que ver la cara que puso la pobrecilla —Kurt torció su boca en una mueca que no representaba otra cosa que un "Oops" enorme. ¿Se habrían equivocado en la decisión que habían tomado?

—Creo que nos hemos pasado —opinó Blaine, imaginándose la reacción de Mercedes ante la revelación que Kurt le había hecho. Si de verdad Sam le gustaba a la chica tanto como ellos sospechaban, aquel favor que Kurt le había pedido sería el más difícil de hacer de toda su vida.

—Puede que sí. Pero si no lo hubiésemos hecho nos pasaríamos así otros tantos meses —Kurt resopló, sin entender cómo sus dos amigos podían estar tan ciegos. Lo habían estado durante mucho tiempo, porque no ver el amor que sentían el uno por el otro no podía tener otra explicación. Kurt odiaba esas situaciones en las que todos eran conscientes de algo menos la persona en cuestión—. Son unos tontos que no reconocen que se quieren. A él se le cae la baba por ella, Blaine, y Mercedes... Tenías que verla cuando le dije que él era gay y le pedí el favor, por un momento pensé que iba a atizarme o a tirarme el café por la cabeza.

—Es que... —Blaine suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. Nos hemos pasado mucho. Sam no es gay, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Una pena, de verdad, pero no lo es.

—Blaine Devon Anderson, dime ahora mismo que no te gusta Sam Evans —dijo Kurt, sin dudar, en un tono serio.

—Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, dime ahora mismo que a ti tampoco —respondió su novio, provocando que Kurt arquease una ceja y luego ambos se echasen a reír.

—Vale, reconozco que me gustó cuando le conocí —se sinceró Kurt, sentándose hacia atrás en su asiento al tiempo que veía cómo la lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas—. Fue el pelo que llevaba, que me hizo dudar —dijo, haciéndole reír a Blaine.

—A mí también —le confesó éste, recostándose también en su asiento como su novio lo había hecho segundos antes. Fuera, el viento estaba empezando a levantarse y pronto, la tormenta comenzaría su peor etapa. Tendrían que irse a casa, pero aquel coche los protegía de todo y el chico estaba demasiado a gusto como para marcharse de allí—. Así que... ¿Crees que funcionará? ¿Se atreverá a preguntárselo?

—¿Si es gay? —Preguntó Kurt, buscando con sus ojos la mirada de Blaine—. Eso creo. Y espero que él la saque del error —Porque de eso iba todo el plan que habían montado. Hacerle creer a Mercedes que su mejor amigo Sam Evans, el chico del que estaba enamorada, era gay, solo para que él se encargase de demostrarle lo contrario—. Sam es despistado, Blaine, pero no tonto.

Su novio rió al oírle decir aquello y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo tengo tan claro —respondió, él recordando todas aquellas veces que su amigo le había relatado las tardes/noches de los viernes que pasaba con Mercedes. Veían juntos todas las series de la semana y al día siguiente, Sam, celoso, echaba pestes de cada uno de los personajes masculinos que le gustaban a ella. Blaine tenía que aguantarle todos los sábados preguntas del tipo "¿Cómo puede gustarle alguien como Daryl?" —. Espero que esto resulte, de verdad. Porque te juro que como este sábado vuelva a nombrarme al...

—¿Al guapérrimo de Daryl? —Preguntó Kurt, reprimiendo sus risas.

—¿Tú también? —Al parecer Mercedes y Kurt tenían los mismos gustos. Ahora entendía por qué razón él se llevaba tan bien con Sam.

—Es _muy_ guapo. Y caza zombies. Con su ballesta —le informó, como si su novio no lo supiera de antemano. Pero francamente a esas alturas ¿qué no sabría Blaine sobre él? Éste trató de hacérselo ver pero Kurt prefirió seguir contándole los atributos del personaje de la serie The Walking Dead—. Jamás había resultado tan sexy ver a un tío disparándole a un zombie con una ballesta.

—¿En serio? —Blaine le miró como si de pronto a Kurt le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas al lado de la suya.

—Te voy a regalar una ballesta por Navidad —le dijo Kurt, tratando de contener sus risas.

—¿Y qué quieres que cace con ella? Aquí no tenemos zombies. Gracias a Dios —susurró, sin creerse qué estuvieran hablando de un tema como ese.

—¿A mí? —Respondió Kurt, atrayéndole hacia sí, para robarle un beso. Blaine no dudó en acariciar con sus dedos la piel suave de sus mejillas mientras le correspondía, casi hasta el punto de quedarse sin aliento—. ¿Te has puesto celoso?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que sonreía y cerraba los ojos para besarle nuevamente. Puede que se hubiera puesto solo un poco, pero no se lo diría. De todas formas no era necesario, pues Kurt le conocía demasiado bien como para poder esconderlo.

—Gracias por apoyarme en esto —susurró Kurt junto a sus labios, al tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

—¿En lo de la ballesta? —Preguntó Blaine, en broma, haciendo reír a su novio.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero... —dijo, dejando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y acariciando con la nariz la nuez de Blaine—. Ojalá que consigamos la cita doble que en realidad queremos.

Un trueno se oyó en lo alto haciéndole saltar de repente, provocando que el chico le golpease sin querer. De pronto, el cielo se había puesto tan oscuro como lo había estado aquella tarde meses atrás.

—Lo siento —Kurt trató de disculparse, acariciando con sus dedos la mejilla golpeada de Blaine. Dejando un beso en ella justo después.

—No ha sido nada —Blaine sonrió, negando con la cabeza—. Pero deberíamos volver a casa o esta vez sí "moriremos alcanzados por un rayo" —Kurt rió al oírle, asintiendo a la vez. Aunque le costase separarse de él, sabía que no estarían a salvo en ningún sitio que no fuesen sus casas. Podría invitarle a quedarse en la suya, o él podría ir a la de Blaine.

—Déjame conducir a mí ahora —le pidió el castaño, abalanzándose sobre él para que se cambiasen de asiento acabando en el regazo de su novio—. Venga —le apuró para que se moviese. El coche no era pequeño pero sí el sitio detrás del volante.

—¿Seguro que era solo eso lo que planeabas hacer cuando te sentaste encima? ¿Conducir? —Preguntó Blaine, divertido.

—Sí. Mi coche —le recordó Kurt, moviéndose un poco para que Blaine pillase la idea y le dejase el sitio.

—Pues moverte tanto no está siendo la mejor manera de conseguir que me levante, al menos yo —Blaine rió, bajando la cabeza, sabiendo que cuando la alzase de nuevo, su novio se habría sonrojado como un tomate.

—Dijiste que nos teníamos que ir a casa —se excusó Kurt, notando cómo sus mejillas le quemaban. Quizás no odiase la lluvia, pero sí la rojez de sus mejillas cada vez que trataba de esconderla. Era imposible con una piel tan blanquecina como la suya.

—Lo sé... —Blaine suspiró, rodeando la cintura del chico con sus manos—. Odio la lluvia.

—No es verdad —Kurt rió, acariciándole el cuello al tiempo que se dejaba abrazar por él.

Otro trueno se oyó, a la vez que las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer con más fuerza. Apenas podía verse el parque y el viento movía los columpios a una velocidad que parecía querer destrozarlos.

—Odio los truenos, entonces —dijo, respirando el perfume de su novio en su cuello, a la vez que una de sus manos se colaba debajo de su camiseta buscando rozar tan solo un trocito de piel. Provocando que Kurt diese un respingo en su regazo por las manos poco calientes del chico.

—A mí me daban miedo de pequeño —empezó a contarle—. Mi madre solía dormir conmigo las noches de tormenta. Hasta que se fue —El chico levantó la cabeza, regalándole una leve sonrisa a su novio. No quería que Blaine se pusiera triste, solo se lo había dicho porque quería compartir aquel bonito recuerdo con él. Kurt deseaba que ellos hubieran podido conocerse, pero Blaine había llegado más tarde a su vida. Y de verdad esperaba que nunca se fuese de ella.

—Me hubiese gustado conocerla —dijo él, de corazón—. Seguro que le habría caído mejor que a tu padre —bromeó.

—Hey, mi padre te quiere —Kurt rió, muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Me quiere lejos —le recordó Blaine, al tiempo que sus manos dejaban la piel suave de su espalda y regresaban a sus mejillas—. Lejos de ti. Pero eso es imposible —le aseguró, dándole otro beso mientras sus manos acariciaban sus orejas.

—No seas mentiroso. Sí te quiere —Susurró contra sus labios, reprimiendo las ganas de volver a jugar con ellos y mordérselos. Si empezaba no podría parar y tenían que regresar a casa, antes de que algo malo les pasase.

—Con que tú me quieras, me basta. No pido más —le respondió él, uniendo sus frentes.

—Pides muy poco —dijo Kurt, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir aún más fuerte. No podía evitarlo, no cuando Blaine decía cosas así. Éste negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio tal y cómo había querido hacerle su novio.

—No —sonrió, antes de besarle bajo una banda sonora de truenos y relámpagos. Un rayo escogió aquel momento para iluminarles y ambos se separaron por fin, sabiendo que ese era el momento para abandonar el lugar—. Aunque ahora pediré que no nos pase nada por el camino. ¿Adónde vamos?

—A tu casa. Como mi padre te vea así, te echa fuera. Día de tormenta o no —respondió Kurt, notando cómo el chico le levantaba un poco para pasarse al asiento del copiloto. Blaine vio la erección de la que Kurt se había dado cuenta y trató de acomodarla dentro de sus pantalones.

—¿No decías que me quería? —Rió, buscando el cinturón de seguridad para abrochárselo.

—No con la tienda de campaña puesta. Además, si vamos a la tuya, podremos desmontarla —Kurt rió, a la vez que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y notaba cómo Blaine se le quedaba mirando—. Vale, olvida que he dicho eso —le pidió, sonrojado.

—De eso nada—le aseguró el chico, negando con la cabeza—. Te tomo la palabra.

Su novio rió, encendiendo ya el motor del coche. Cuando llegase a casa podría morder aquellos labios tanto como él quisiese. Y con solo pensarlo, su pie se le fue directo al acelerador.

—Algún día me explicarás cómo es que yo siempre acabo así y tú ni te inmutas —oyó cómo Blaine se quejaba a su lado.

—Te lo tengo dicho... Es por las capas —dijo como respuesta, a la vez que sonreía, sin perder de vista la carretera.

—Ah, por las capas... —Las dichosas capas de ropa. Blaine sonrió, recordando aquella vez en la que él las había utilizado como excusa para no "ponerse salvaje" y rompérselas, como Kurt le había dicho. Ahora las nombradas capas de ropa le estaban sobrando y no veía el momento de sacárselas, para demostrarle de mil maneras cuánto le quería. Acomodándose en el asiento, comprobó que Kurt había bajado la velocidad, lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era un accidente debido a la tormenta, así que se alegró de que su novio fuese un conductor prudente—. ¿Te dijo Mercedes si ellos se verían hoy? Con esta tormenta no creo que hagan sesión de series, ¿no?

—No tengo ni idea —Lo cierto era que Mercedes no le había dicho cuando se lo preguntaría a Sam. Y él tampoco había querido averiguar cuando sería, ni presionarla para que lo hiciese. Iba a ser muy duro para ella. Kurt había pasado por ello cuando Blaine había creído sentir algo por Rachel Berry, pero afortunadamente, todo se había quedado en nada. Esperaba que con Sam y Mercedes, el plan funcionase del mismo modo y ambos se diesen cuenta, de una vez, que se pertenecían el uno al otro. ¡Blaine y él llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando la cita doble!

—Todo va a salir bien —le aseguró su novio, acariciando su mano derecha. No quería desconcentrarle ni hacer que dejase de mirar la carretera, pero quería que supiese que estaba con él en ello, para bien o para mal. Pasase lo que pasase—. Ya lo verás.

—Ojalá, porque se merecen lo mejor —dijo Kurt, rozando la mano del chico durante unos segundos antes de devolverla al volante—.Y si esto no funciona, me rindo. Ya no sé qué hacer.

—Los celos funcionan siempre —le recordó Blaine, dejándole libre su mano derecha—. Deberíamos pensar en regalarle a Sam una ballesta también.

—Con lo raro que es, hasta le haría ilusión—rió Kurt, al tiempo que un rayo iluminaba nuevamente la carretera. Tenía que llamar cuánto antes a su padre para decirle que estaban bien y que no se preocupase—. Pero creo que con nombrarle a Daryl sería más que suficiente.

—Por favor, no otra vez... —Susurró Blaine, haciéndole reír a Kurt. Al parecer, su novio encontraba divertido su sufrimiento.

El chico volvió su vista hacia la carretera, planeando su venganza.

Cuando llegase a casa, Blaine se encargaría de borrarle aquella sonrisa burlona a base de besos. Tantos, que Kurt no recordaría jamás cómo era el nombre del tan fastidioso personaje.

* * *

Sola.

Mercedes Jones estaba sola, en una casa enorme, y con una tormenta en el exterior que no parecía querer amainar. Había llegado del Lima Bean y no había hecho más que correr hacia el piso de arriba para deshacerse de aquellas ropas mojadas, y darse una ducha que la dejase como nueva. Su llanto había acabado uniéndose a las gotas del grifo, dejándolo salir por fin después de tanto tiempo. Kurt había roto sus ilusiones aquella tarde y el chico ni siquiera lo sabía.

"_Es gay."_

Recordaba una y otra vez aquellas palabras que le habían destrozado el corazón, mientras miraba la lluvia caer y mojar la ventana. Se había puesto el pijama, y se había secado el pelo con la esperanza de no haberse enfermado por la tormenta. No esperaba que él viniese esa tarde a verla, menos todavía con la tormenta que estaba cayendo, pero sí esperaba un mensaje, o una llamada que la avisase de que no llegaría.

Él nunca faltaba a su cita. Viernes tras viernes, acudía a su casa para sentarse en el sofá a su lado, y ver la tele, con un cuenco enorme de palomitas en cada uno de sus regazos. Comían hasta hartarse y se reían, o sufrían, si alguno de sus personajes era herido o aniquilado por algún guionista malvado.

Eran ellos dos, solos, cada viernes por la tarde.

Mercedes miró de nuevo su teléfono móvil esperando encontrarse alguna respuesta en él. Pero no había ningún mensaje, ni una llamada. ¿Se habría olvidado? Ella no quería perderle pero quizás ya lo había hecho. Y solo de pensarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a formársele de nuevo en sus ojos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, volvió a mirar por la ventana, tratando de no llorar de nuevo. No quería. Era una estúpida por pensar que podría haber tenido posibilidades. No había pasado nada nunca entre ellos, y jamás sucedería.

"_Porque es tu mejor amigo."_

Kurt también lo había sido y ella había creído lo que no era. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que cometer el mismo error? No era justo.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda y su mano la borró rápidamente, temblorosa. El reloj había dado la hora y Sam no había llegado. No le culpaba, y tampoco esperaba que él viniese, no con esa tormenta sobre sus cabezas. Sería ella sola aquella tarde. Y los truenos y relámpagos que se oían en toda la casa. Trató de sonreír, como una manera de calmar aquellas lágrimas, y cerró la cortina quedándose en una absoluta oscuridad.

El timbre de la casa sonó de repente, haciéndola sobresaltarse como si de un trueno se hubiese tratado. No veía nada, y sus pies daban pasos cortos buscando el interruptor de las luces. Había decidido apagarlas en el último corte y la casa se había quedado a oscuras. El sonido del timbre volvió a resonar en toda la planta, al tiempo que sus manos encontraban el interruptor y lo encendían, dándole de nuevo vida a la habitación.

Estaba en pijama, pero con la insistencia con la que tocaban el timbre supo que no le daría tiempo a cambiarse. ¿Habría pasado algo? La tormenta podría haber derribado algún árbol en su calle, o quizás, podría haber provocado algún accidente de coche. Bajó las escaleras lo más deprisa posible, esperando que la luz no se fuese nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola sin mirar siquiera de quién se trataba. De haberlo sabido su madre, seguramente le habría gritado por ser tan temeraria e irresponsable, pero había tenido suerte, porque en ese momento delante de ella y completamente empapado, estaba Sam Evans.

—¡Sam! —La chica no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, notando cómo su sonrisa se hacía más grande—. Pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Y perderme nuestra tarde de maratón? Ni de broma —dijo él, secándose con la mano su frente mojada y peinándose un poco el pelo.

Mercedes rió sin poder evitarlo. Sin darse cuenta había dejado de llorar, y todo había sido gracias a él. Tenía ese poder. Hacer latir su corazón con fuerza y dejar en ella una sonrisa todo el tiempo. Solo con existir.

—Voy a cambiarme entonces —dijo, de pronto, abriéndole más la puerta para que entrase. Él estaba completamente mojado, pero era ella la que sentía ahora vergüenza por estar vistiendo tan solo un pijama.

Estaba horrible y él la había visto así.

_No le importará, Mercy. Es gay._

Se dijo a sí misma, recordándolo todo. Él la había hecho olvidar durante unos segundos y pronto había vuelto su miedo a perderle.

—No... ¿Por qué? —Sam la paró, justo antes de que saliese corriendo hacia las escaleras, y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin soltar su mano—. Así estás cómoda, ¿no? Si lo vas a hacer solo por mí, no lo hagas. En serio, no me importa.

_Claro que no._

Mercedes trató de sonreír, notando el calor de su mano en la de él. El chico las tenía frías y eso la hizo tiritar. O quizás era que él no parecía querer soltarla, lo que hacía que su cuerpo empezase a temblar.

—Estás perfecta —reiteró él, soltándola por fin y llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos—. De verdad.

—En cambio tú estás empapado —Mercedes negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos—. Tenías que haberte quedado en casa.

—Teníamos una cita, ¿no? —respondió él, carraspeando después—. Quiero decir, no iba a dejarte sola en plena tormenta. ¿Y si te pasaba algo? ¿O te secuestraban? —Preguntó, haciéndola reír.

—O me atacaba un zombie —dijo ella, divertida.

—Exacto —respondió él, como si la excusa fuera verdaderamente buena—. Mamá no quería dejarme venir, pero le he dicho que le tenías miedo a las tormentas y ha funcionado.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a las tormentas —le dejó claro la chica.

—Ya lo sé. Mercedes Jones no le tiene miedo a nada —Sam le guiñó un ojo, tratando de hacerla reír de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió. La chica se había girado, avanzando ya hacia la cocina—. Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?

—No... Claro que no —Mercedes volvió a girarse para despreocuparle. El chico la miraba ahora sin entenderla y ella no podía decirle la verdadera razón de por qué estaba así. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que sí los tenía? ¿Cómo podría decirle que su mayor miedo era precisamente perderle a él?

Sam había acudido a... la cita, tal y como él había llamado a sus tardes de maratones. Pero aquello no era ninguna cita, por más que Mercedes lo desease con todas sus fuerzas.

—Creo que debería ir a buscarte una toalla para que te seques un poco, o pillarás una pulmonía —le explicó, pasando a su lado y dejando la cocina en busca del baño.

—¡Gracias! —Le escuchó decir mientras hurgaba ya en el armario. Pronto oyó más ruido procedente de la cocina. Sam había comenzado a revolverlo todo buscando los paquetes de palomitas como hacía cada viernes—. ¡En la de arriba a la derecha! —Gritó, negando con la cabeza.

—¡No están!

—El día que los encuentres... —dijo ella, regresando a la cocina y tendiéndole la toalla para que se secase—. Toma. Te vas a resfriar.

—No los busques, no hay —le dijo, llevándose la toalla a su cabeza para secarse la cara y el pelo.

—Hay uno solo —Mercedes se bajó rápidamente de la silla, agradeciendo que el chico aún estuviese ocupado secándose. Él era el alto y sin embargo, ella era siempre la que terminaba subiéndose para buscarlos. Cosa que odiaba, porque el chico aprovechaba todas las veces para meterse con su altura llamándole "enanita".

—Pues tendremos que compartirlo —Sam rió, viendo cómo ella regresaba de nuevo la silla a la mesa. El chico había dejado su chaqueta del equipo en el salón y ahora vestía solo una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros semi mojados.

—¿Tienes frío? —Mercedes le preguntó, mientras preparaba las palomitas y ponía en marcha el microondas.

—No —respondió. Y segundos después, la chica vio cómo su cuerpo tiritaba como respuesta.

—Mentiroso... Anda, ve a sentarte y échate la manta por encima. Voy en unos minutos —le pidió, esperando que el chico no le llevase la contraria. Había ido hasta allí, a pesar de la tormenta, y lo que menos necesitaba era que él se enfermase por su culpa.

—Entendido, jefa —respondió él, dejando la toalla sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas, y abandonando la cocina, directo al salón. Mercedes le observó sentarse y encender la tele antes de echarse la manta lila por encima.

_Tengo que decírselo._

Pensó, dejando ya de mirarle.

Tenía que decirle lo que Kurt le había contado esa mañana. Y pedirle el favor. Convencerle para aceptar aquella cita doble que ella nunca tendría.

_¿Podré hacerlo?_

¿Tendría el valor suficiente? ¿Podría mirarle a los ojos y decirle que ella lo sabía todo? Que él era gay y que a ella no le importaba. Que seguiría siendo su amiga, a pesar de todo. Compartiendo aquellas tardes de maratones como lo habían hecho siempre.

¿Podría decirle todo aquello sin echarse a llorar? Sin decirle que en realidad sí le importaba, que aquello le partía el corazón. Que el miedo a perderle era demasiado y que, ya no sabía si podría seguir adelante con aquellas tardes.

El sonido de las palomitas recién hechas le hizo volver a la realidad, levantando las manos con intención de borrar aquellas lágrimas que no había podido contener.

_Cálmate._

Tenía que hacerlo, o él acabaría por darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Ya están? —Gritó el chico, desde el salón, levantando la cabeza por encima del sofá.

—¡Sí! —Mercedes se dio prisa en disponerlas intentando no quemarse, buscando también unos vasos para los refrescos. Quizás aquella fuese de verdad su última tarde juntos. Suspiró, viendo cómo en el exterior de la casa un rayo iluminaba la calle y el ruido se oía momentos después.

Los días de tormenta nunca le habían traído nada bueno.

* * *

_Y... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado la primera parte? =)_

_Si queréis leer el final, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. ¡Comentar, comentar, comentar! xD_

_Muchas gracias por pasaros. Un beso y un abrazo muy grande para todos._

_Syl_


	2. Segunda Parte

_Hola a todos =) _

_Siento haber tardado en actualizar, sé que muchos me dejasteis reviews pidiendo que lo hiciese cuánto antes, pero no he podido hasta ahora. Esta semana no ha sido lo que se dice muy buena, pero no estoy aquí para amargaros el día, así que ¡a leer! _

_El otro día al subir el fic a la página me di cuenta de que es la historia número 30 ya. Wow, son muchas xDD No sabéis, de verdad, lo que significa para mí que sigáis ahí después de tanto. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo y a todos los que dejáis reviews, y le dais a follow o a favorite. Escribir es lo más bonito que existe, pero saber que hay alguien ahí fuera que lee tus historias y que éstas le gustan, no tiene precio. Simplemente, gracias._

_Y como ya me he estirado demasiado, las respuestas a los reviews os las dejo abajo de todo. A disfrutar de esta segunda parte y ojalá os guste ^.^_

_Nota: recordad que los pensamientos de los personajes van en cursiva._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario, los Klaine harían todo lo posible porque los Samcedes volviesen a unir sus caminos.**

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_Tengo que decírselo._

Pensó, dejando ya de mirarle.

Tenía que decirle lo que Kurt le había contado esa mañana. Y pedirle el favor. Convencerle para aceptar aquella cita doble que ella nunca tendría.

_¿Podré hacerlo?_

¿Tendría el valor suficiente? ¿Podría mirarle a los ojos y decirle que ella lo sabía todo? Que él era gay y que a ella no le importaba. Que seguiría siendo su amiga, a pesar de todo. Compartiendo aquellas tardes de maratones como lo habían hecho siempre.

¿Podría decirle todo aquello sin echarse a llorar? Sin decirle que en realidad sí le importaba, que aquello le partía el corazón. Que el miedo a perderle era demasiado y que, ya no sabía si podría seguir adelante con aquellas tardes.

El sonido de las palomitas recién hechas le hizo volver a la realidad, levantando las manos con intención de borrar aquellas lágrimas que no había podido contener.

_Cálmate._

Tenía que hacerlo, o él acabaría por darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Ya están? —Gritó el chico, desde el salón, levantando la cabeza por encima del sofá.

—¡Sí! —Mercedes se dio prisa en disponerlas intentando no quemarse, buscando también unos vasos para los refrescos. Quizás aquella fuese de verdad su última tarde juntos. Suspiró, viendo cómo en el exterior de la casa un rayo iluminaba la calle y el ruido se oía momentos después.

Los días de tormenta nunca le habían traído nada bueno.

_**Días de Tormenta**_

_Segunda Parte:_

La chica no tardó en dejar la bandeja con los vasos encima de la mesa, y volver a por el bol de palomitas que esa tarde tendrían que compartir. Más cercanía, más proximidad. Sería la última tarde que pasasen juntos y ella no quería que llegase a su fin. Toby podría esperar. Kurt podría esperar.

Aquella charla podría esperar hasta el final de la tarde. Hasta que ellos hubiesen visto todas sus series favoritas y Mercedes no pudiese engañarle por más tiempo. Estaba siendo una egoísta, pero el miedo a perderle y la seguridad de que aquello iba a suceder no le dejaban ver lo contrario.

Mercedes volvió a centrarse cuando Sam tocó el sitio libre a su lado con su mano, pidiéndole que se sentase. Se había destapado y esperaba que la chica ocupase su lugar para taparles de nuevo a ambos con la manta lila.

—Se está súper calentito aquí debajo —le contó Sam, sonriente. Mercedes se había sentado por fin y el chico no había tardado ni un segundo en encerrarles a ambos debajo de la manta. Un minuto antes, había conectado la memoria virtual en el aparato reproductor y ahora sostenía el mando a distancia en su otra mano, mientras Mercedes dejaba sobre ellos el cuenco de palomitas—. ¿Estás lista?

—Claro —Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, tratando de sonreír. Estaba tan cerca de él, que podía notar el calor que desprendía. Y olía tan bien... ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan bien? No era justo.

Habían empezado su maratón viendo The Walking Dead, pero ni siquiera la aparición de Daryl Dixon en su pantalla cargando su famosa ballesta había conseguido hacerla sonreír. No cuando el chico del que estaba enamorada, se encontraba a su lado, tan cerca de ella que podía tocarle. ¿Cómo no oía su corazón latir alocado? Éste parecía querer salírsele del pecho en todo momento. ¡Y Sam no dejaba de comer palomitas, ajeno a todo lo que provocaba en ella!

—Y ahora Supernatural —dijo Sam, haciéndola volver a la realidad—. Estás muy callada hoy —opinó, buscando con el mando a distancia el capítulo y dándole al play.

—Es la tormenta —se excusó Mercedes, tratando de no girar su cabeza para verle. Estaba tan cerca que no quería sentir la tentación de inclinarse en busca de un beso. Lo estropearía todo, y ella se moriría de vergüenza.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, y la tapó mejor con la manta, seguramente creyendo que ella se estaría muriendo de frío. ¿Y cómo podría sentirlo apenas teniéndole a él a su lado? Era imposible. El chico escogió aquel preciso momento para dejar un beso en su pelo, y Mercedes intentó con todas sus fuerzas el no echarse a llorar. Había vuelto a ilusionarse con un imposible y había salido herida nuevamente.

¿Por qué siempre le sucedía a ella?

Ni siquiera había podido probar las palomitas que Sam le ofrecía, porque el nudo que tenía en el estómago no se lo permitía. Era su tarde de series, y ella no les estaba prestando atención. No podía. No, sabiendo que esa sería la última.

Supernatural se había acabado ya, dando paso a Teen Wolf. Pero ella seguía mirando a la pantalla sin comprender ni uno solo de los diálogos. Solo veía a los actores, tratando de representar su papel lo mejor posible. Hasta que una escena captó su atención.

Dos chicos se besaban encima de una cama mientras se dedicaban palabras bonitas. Eran felices, sonreían. Y Sam se merecía aquello. Sam se merecía lo mejor del mundo.

Toby no podía esperar. Él era su felicidad. Y ella solo era una amiga. Siempre sería solo una amiga.

La historia volvía a repetirse. Todo el tiempo. Kurt, Sam... Era un imán.

—Lo soy... —Susurró, llamando la atención del chico, haciendo que dejase de mirar la escena y se girase hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, preocupado.

—Soy un imán —dijo, temblando debajo de aquella manta. No quería echarse a llorar, pero sabía que aquello no tardaría en suceder, había estado luchando contra ello toda la tarde.

—¿De qué? —El chico no podía ocultar su confusión.

—De gays —soltó de pronto, no queriendo callarlo más—. Soy un imán, para vosotros.

—Mercedes... No creo que seas-

El chico guardó silencio durante unos segundos, en los cuáles ella no dejó de morderse el labio, fallando en el intento de no echarse a llorar.

—Espera... ¿Qué?

—Kurt me lo ha dicho, Sam —le explicó, esperando que con aquella frase lo entendiera todo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué se supone que te ha dicho? —Preguntó Sam, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que... eres gay. Que no te gustan las chicas. Bueno, eso no me lo ha dicho. Pero es obvio, si eres gay, no te pueden gustar las chicas —Mercedes no podía parar por mucho que desease que aquellas palabras que salían de su boca no fuesen ciertas.

_Soy una tonta._

—¿Tú crees que soy gay? —Preguntó, enderezándose, y provocando que la manta les descubriese hasta sus cinturas. Mercedes notó cómo una lágrima rodaba ahora por su mejilla izquierda siéndole imposible detenerla. Si lo hacía, quizás él se diese cuenta del llanto que intentaba retener en su interior.

—Yo... No sé-

Susurró con voz rota. Ahora a aquella lágrima que había querido borrar le acompañaban más. Muchas que no podía detener por más que lo intentase.

—Es verdad, Mercedes —le dijo, viendo cómo la chica intentaba secar aquellas lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas. Ella hipó al escucharle, odiándose por no poder parar. Acababa de confirmárselo y con ello, le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos—. No me gustan las chicas —Sam negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que estiraba sus manos para borrar aquellas lágrimas—. Me gusta una. Y la razón de que no le pida que salga conmigo es que no quiero perderla.

—¿Perderla? No entiendo. ¿Cómo podrías perderla? Eso es... Imp-

—Eres tú, Mercy. Esa chica eres tú —susurró, sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas—. En este momento, aquí, y ahora, solo deseo besarte, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo —Le confesó, alejándose de ella lo máximo posible. Sus manos habían dejado libres por fin sus mejillas y descansaban encima de su regazo donde la manta se había ido escurriendo hacia el suelo.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Mercedes, echando de menos el contacto de sus manos—. Quiero decir... ¿Cómo?

—¿Por qué no? —Sam negó con la cabeza, confuso—. ¿Cómo que cómo? ¿Qué es lo que no te ha quedado claro de todo lo que te he dicho?

—El porqué no puedes besarme —respondió Mercedes, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían hasta el infinito. ¿Cómo podía haberle confesado todas aquellas cosas y esperar que ella no le hiciese preguntas? Por Dios, ¡ella era aquella chica! Y él quería besarla. Su corazón no paraba de latir como loco y él estaba tan tranquilo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

—Mercy... ¿Quieres que te bese? —Preguntó, removiéndose en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. La manta se había escurrido por completo y había acabado sobre la alfombra del salón olvidada por ambos—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? ¿Te gusto al menos?

¿Gustarle? ¡Era muchísimo más que eso! ¿Acaso no veía que no podía dejar de llorar?

_Tonto..._

Los ojos del chico permanecían clavados en ella, esperando su respuesta, pero Mercedes no sabía qué decir. La ponía nerviosa, y sus manos temblaban tratando de sostener aún entre ellas el cuenco de palomitas que no había podido probar. ¿Quería que él la besase? ¡Sí! Pero...

—Yo... —No pudo evitar agachar la cabeza, sonrojada.

—¿Tú? —Insistió él, buscando su barbilla con su mano para que le mirase de nuevo a los ojos.

—Nunca... Nunca he besado a nadie —dijo, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, fijándose en los del chico.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —Sam negó con la cabeza, dejando de nuevo sus manos sobre su regazo. Parecía confuso, y enfadado. Y Mercedes no podía culparle.

—Es solo que... No quiero hacer el ridículo —susurró, notando cómo el rubor de sus mejillas alcanzaba el infinito. Él no era el tonto, sino ella. Sam le había dicho que quería besarla. A ella, entre todas las chicas, y chicos del mundo, y Mercedes se preocupaba de no saber hacerlo bien. Estaba loca.

—Mercedes, me estás matando... Eso tampoco responde a mi pregunta —El chico ya no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Éstas habían vuelto a buscar el contacto con sus mejillas y le pedían que le mirase fijamente—.Yo... ¿Yo te gusto?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, dejando libre una de las manos que sostenía el cuenco de palomitas y colocándola sobre la de él en su mejilla derecha. Sus ojos se le cerraron durante unos segundos, solo notando el cariño que el chico estaba poniendo en aquella leve caricia.

—¿Te gusto? —Preguntó de nuevo, atrayéndola hacia él y acercándose lo máximo posible.

—Sí —dijo ella por fin, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con los del chico a escasos centímetros. Eran tan bonitos, que la chica se detuvo durante unos segundos mirándolos fijamente. Jamás los había tenido tan cerca. Jamás lo había tenido a él tan cerca. La mano que aún sostenía el cuenco medio lleno de palomitas no aguantaría de él por más tiempo. Comenzaba a resbalársele, pero eso ya no le importaba. No cuando Sam había empezado a acariciarle el pelo y las orejas, para luego volver a sus mejillas y rozar después sus labios con sus dedos.

—Quiero salir contigo —empezó a decir, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios—. Quiero besarte, cogerte de la mano y poder decir, esta chica no es solo mi mejor amiga, es la chica que me tiene loco. Que me hace sonreír aún sin proponérselo. Por la que estoy dispuesto a todo. Salir de casa, recorrer Lima bajo una tormenta, solo para poder verla. Es la chica que quiero para mí.

—Yo... Yo también te quiero para mí —respondió ella, perdida entre sus palabras. Era suyo. Jamás había tenido nada de ella y ahora...

Sam sonrió como nunca antes, acortando el espacio que les separaba y juntando sus frentes.

—Voy a besarte —le dijo, como si aún tuviese miedo de que ella fuese a rechazarle.

—Vale... —fue lo único que ella respondió, antes de que él ladease su cabeza y rozase sus labios con los suyos en un beso dulce.

Ella había esperado tanto tiempo... Era su primer beso de amor, y mentiría si no dijese que un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza en ese momento. El cuenco que había sostenido durante todo ese tiempo en su mano izquierda cayó al suelo, rodando sobre la alfombra y llenándola de palomitas. Y su mano ya libre acarició el rostro de él, mientras sus labios se rozaban, no queriendo separarse.

Mercedes notaba la sonrisa de Sam en el beso, y su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, feliz. No iba a perderle. Jamás sucedería. Porque él era suyo, y ella no quería ser de nadie más.

La tormenta escogió el mejor momento para llevarse la luz, y los chicos se quedaron a oscuras, sentados en aquel sofá, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones.

—Nos hemos quedado sin palomitas —le informó ella, acariciando su rostro y deseando poder verle en aquella completa oscuridad.

—Y sin luz... —dijo Sam, arrancando risas de su chica, y atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él, para dejar en su rostro besos cortos y cariñosos que la hicieron temblar entre sus manos. El chico se sobresaltó, de repente, cuando notó las manos de ella recorriendo su cuello para unirles en un abrazo. Él también le correspondió, cerrando sus brazos en torno a su cintura y atrayéndola aún más, a la vez que hundía su cabeza en su cuello.

—No la necesitamos —dijo ella, sin querer soltarse. Acariciando con cariño su pelo largo y rubio entre sus dedos. El chico hacía lo mismo con su espalda, provocándole cosquillas, mientras dejaba un beso tierno en su cuello. ¿Cómo había podido tener tanta suerte? Había creído de verdad que aquella tarde sería la última que pasarían juntos y ahora, él la abrazaba y ella deseaba que jamás la soltase.

No le gustaban los chicos. Sam no era gay. Y Kurt jamás conseguiría que él aceptase aquella doble cita. No con Toby, al menos. No podría hacerle aquel favor, pero Sam debía saber todo lo que ellos habían hablado aquella mañana.

—Kurt no solo me dijo que lo eras. También me pidió que te convenciese para salir con ellos en una doble cita —le contó, dando un profundo suspiro, a la vez que recostaba de nuevo su cabeza en su cuello. Ella había dejado de abrazarle y ahora él lo hacía, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, mientras jugaba con una de sus manos y la escuchaba con atención.

—¿Con quién? —Preguntó, entrelazándolas y acariciando con su pulgar los dedos suaves de la chica.

—Con Toby. Kurt, Blaine y tú —le explicó, levantando la cabeza para ver su reacción, aún sabiendo que no podría lograrlo estando completamente a oscuras.

—¿Quieren una doble cita? —Repitió Sam, divertido—. Pues diles que acepto. Solo si es contigo, claro.

—¿Quieres una doble cita? —Preguntó Mercedes, tratando de que no se le notase la emoción en sus palabras.

—Claro que sí. Y que sea cualquier día menos el viernes —le advirtió el chico, dejando libre su mano para buscar su rostro con ambas y acariciar de nuevo sus orejas—. Nuestras tardes de series son intocables —susurró junto a sus labios, antes de besarlos nuevamente.

Esa tarde de tormenta no sería la última que pasasen juntos. Vendrían más, muchísimas más en las que ambos se regalasen besos y palabras llenas de cariño.

—Intocables... —Repitió ella, entre besos, notando cómo su corazón latía fuertemente y las manos del chico la atraían hacia sí. Sus besos habían dejado de ser dulces, y ahora, ambos intentaban calmar sus respiraciones sin separarse—. Sam...

—Sí... —dijo él, dejando por un momento sus labios, y recorriendo su rostro con los suyos, besando cada parte de ella. Sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz...

—Mi madre... —dijo ella, notando cómo él ahora le besaba el cuello, provocándole miles de cosquillas.

—Lo sé... —O en realidad no, porque no se separaba de ella, y no parecía entender en absoluto lo que la chica le estaba tratando de decir.

—No, Sam. ¡Mi madre! ¡Ha llegado mi madre! —Chilló, al ver que él no le hacía caso, y le empujó hacia atrás, tratando de separarle de ella.

—¡Oh! —El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura pareció despertar al chico por fin, que pronto se movió en el sofá, alejándose lo máximo posible de su novia.

—¿Mercy? ¿No tenemos luz? —La oyeron gritar desde la puerta principal, al tiempo que ambos se levantaban del sofá y trataban de caminar hacia allí, pisando sin poder evitarlo las palomitas que habían caído al suelo.

—Hace media hora que se ha ido —le dijo Mercedes, recorriendo a tientas el salón—. Sam y yo estábamos viendo Teen Wolf y no pudimos acabarlo.

_Mentirosa..._

—Oh, Sam, estás aquí —la señora Jones esperó a que ellos llegasen a la puerta, mientras hurgaba en su bolso en busca de una linterna. En días como ese, eran verdaderamente necesarias.

—Sí —respondió él, justo antes de que el foco le diese por completo en un ojo, cubriéndose rápidamente con sus manos.

—Perdona, hijo. Tengo mucho peligro con estas cosas —se disculpó, bajando la linterna y entrando en el salón con ella, seguida de los chicos—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Ha venido un huracán? —La señora Jones había visto las palomitas tiradas por el suelo, y ahora les apuntaba a ambos con el foco, esperando respuestas.

Mercedes dio gracias a Dios de que la luz aún no hubiese vuelto o su madre habría advertido cómo Sam se sonrojaba hasta el infinito. Aunque el chico tampoco sabía disimular nada bien, pues éste había agachado la cabeza como respuesta, y sus manos habían ido directas a los bolsillos de su pantalón, provocando que la señora Jones no tardase ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado allí.

—Ya era hora —la oyeron decir, asombrados—. Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en decidiros.

Mercedes giró su cabeza para buscar su reacción en el mismo momento en que las luces volvían a la casa. Sus ojos pestañearon varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la claridad y luego les miró a ambos. Sam no sabía dónde meterse y su madre les sonreía, mientras observaba el pijama que su hija llevaba puesto.

—Supongo que sabéis que cuando venga tu padre, querrá daros la charla, ¿verdad? —les preguntó, no esperando sus respuestas y saliendo ya hacia la cocina—. Espero que la luz no vuelva a irse. Porque hoy me toca hacer cena para cuatro.

—¿Cómo lo ha sabido? —Preguntó Sam, en un susurro, cuando la señora ya no se encontraba en su campo de visión.

—No lo sé —dijo Mercedes, asombrada. ¿Cómo había podido enterarse su madre y ella no tener ni la más mínima idea? No podía ser posible—. ¿Puedes quedarte hoy? Ni siquiera te lo ha preguntado.

—Tengo que llamar a casa, pero sí. Me dejarán quedarme sin problema. De todos modos, no creo que con esta tormenta hubiera podido irme andando. ¿Crees que tu padre podrá llevarme a casa cuando acabemos de cenar?

—Si no te mata antes, seguramente sí —le respondió ella, frunciendo sus labios—. Lo siento mucho, Sam.

—No lo sientas. Ya había planeado pedírselo formalmente así que... —le contó, viendo cómo se formaba una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su novia.

—¿Vas a pedirle mi mano? —Preguntó la chica, burlona.

—Mejor dejamos eso para más adelante. Por el momento, con que no me prohíba verte me basta —dijo él, sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo—. Voy a llamar a casa. ¿Vale?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono móvil también.

—Yo voy a mandarle un mensaje a Kurt —le dijo, antes de ver cómo el chico se inclinaba para dejar un beso rápido en sus labios.

Sam sonrió al separarse, comenzando a teclear ya en su teléfono. Mercedes, todavía en una nube, avanzó hacia el sofá para sentarse en él.

* * *

El ruido del teléfono le despertó, dándose la vuelta para comprobar cuál de ellos era. Su pelo estaba hecho un desastre, resultado de las gotas de lluvia que aquella tarde no había podido evitar. Sus manos buscaron sus ojos, tratando de desperezarse a la vez que se los frotaba. Se había quedado dormido después de haber hecho el amor con Kurt, y éste todavía lo hacía, reposando su cabeza en la almohada y atrapándola entre sus manos como si no quisiera que se le escapase. Las sábanas solo le tapaban hasta la cintura y la piel blanca de su espalda quedaba al descubierto llamándole para que se la besara.

—Kurt... —Blaine se acercó a él, acariciando con su nariz el cuello de su novio—. Despierta.

—Kurt no está en casa —pareció entenderle Blaine. El chico no había despegado su cabeza de la almohada todavía, y sus palabras se confundían con ésta al salir de su boca.

Blaine sonrió al oírle, estirándose hacia la mesita para buscar su teléfono móvil.

—Me vas a matar... —Gruñó Kurt, notando el peso de su novio sobre su espalda. ¿Ya estaba preparado para un nuevo asalto? Su novio parecía el conejito de Duracell, acabaría por robarle la poca energía que le quedaba.

—Tienes un mensaje en tu móvil —le dijo Blaine, dejando su teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesita de noche y tendiéndole a su chico el suyo—. Creo que es de Mercedes.

—¡¿De Mercedes?! —Preguntó, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, a la vez que se cubría con la sábana y estiraba las manos para robarle el teléfono.

Blaine rió, al ver cómo el chico se detenía antes de abrir el mensaje solo para peinarse el pelo con sus dedos. Él también debería aprovechar para hacerlo, pero domar el desastre que tenía por peinado, nunca le había resultado nada fácil.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó, curioso. De un momento a otro, los ojos de Kurt se habían abierto como platos, y éstos se habían quedado mirando fijamente el contenido del mensaje de texto.

—Lo hemos conseguido —susurró, levantando la cabeza para mirarle—. No puedo creerlo. Lo hemos conseguido. ¡Tenemos nuestra doble cita, Blaine! —Exclamó entusiasmado, pasándole el teléfono móvil para que el mismo leyese el mensaje.

"_Se lo he pedido y ha dicho que sí. Tendréis vuestra doble cita, Kurt, pero siento decirte que será Samcedes. De Sam y Mercedes. Te estarás preguntando cómo ha sucedido... ¡Te lo contaré el lunes! Lo prometo. Pasa un buen finde :** "_

El chico terminó de leerlo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y luego miró a Kurt, devolviéndole el teléfono.

—¿No se han dado cuenta del plan? —Preguntó, sin entender nada—. ¿Estamos salvados?

—Estamos salvados —le respondió Kurt, dejando el teléfono en la mesita de noche y girándose de nuevo para atraerle hacia él y darle un sonoro beso—. No se han dado cuenta. Y tardarán en hacerlo como siempre, porque son unos tontos.

—Eso es cierto —rió Blaine, buscando sus labios también para regalarle un beso—. Tendremos que aprovechar entonces, antes de que se enteren y quieran matarnos.

—Ajá —Kurt asintió, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos al tiempo que se recostaba sobre la cama y tiraba de él—. Me parece una genial idea —dijo, entre besos. Mordiéndole el labio inferior en uno de ellos y deshaciéndose por completo.

—¿No era que Kurt no estaba en casa? —Rió Blaine, dejándose colocar encima de él, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su piel desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas. Kurt tiró de la sábana para taparles lo máximo posible y no dudó en callarle de nuevo a besos.

—Kurt tiene algo que celebrar. Así que... Desmontemos de nuevo esa tienda de campaña —respondió, secuestrándole entre sus piernas, oyendo cómo su novio soltaba un gemido por la fricción.

—Me encanta cuando me dices cosas tan sexys —rió Blaine, bajando por su cuello y dejando un camino de besos en él.

—Lo sé. Es lo que te enamoró de mí —dijo Kurt, dándole a sus labios pleno acceso, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían su espalda—. ¿A que sí?

—Entre otras cosas... —Respondió Blaine, mirándole a los ojos, enamorado—. Entre otras muchas cosas.

Le quería tanto... Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho mientras sus ojos se fijaban en aquellos rasgos de niño que Kurt tenía. Sus hermosos ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas haciendo contraste con su blanca piel. Sus labios, aquellos que se moría por besar en todo momento y que formaban la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

Kurt sonrió, como si realmente hubiese podido oír sus pensamientos y le atrajo hacia sí para darle el más dulce de los besos. Fuera, la tormenta seguía mojando las calles de Lima. Y los rayos seguían iluminando aquellas casas privadas de luz. La tarde había acabado y la noche acababa de empezar.

Aquel día de tormenta estaba llegando ya a su fin, pero jamás podría ser olvidado.

* * *

Horas después, el sonido de unas llaves en la cerradura de la puerta principal volvía a llamar la atención de Sam y Mercedes. Habían permanecido sentados en el sofá y agarrados de la mano todo ese tiempo, mientras esperaban que su padre regresara a casa para cenar con ellos. Y ahora se miraban, nerviosos sin saber qué esperar de todo aquello.

Peinando con cariño el pelo de Sam con sus dedos, se acercó a su oído para tratar de calmarle.

—Todo saldrá bien —susurró, acariciando también sus orejas—. Pase lo que pase, nuestras tardes de series siempre serán intocables —le aseguró la chica, con sus mismas palabras, dejando un beso en su mejilla a tiempo de ver cómo su padre abría la puerta por fin y entraba en casa.

Sam asintió, volviendo a entrelazar sus manos y levantándose ya para saludar al señor Jones. Los chicos emprendieron su camino hacia la cocina, pero no consiguieron llegar allí. De pronto, la tormenta había decidido volver a robarles la luz, dejándoles en la más absoluta oscuridad.

—¿Otra vez? —Oyeron quejarse a la señora Jones en la cocina—. Robert, ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Ya sabes que puedo recorrer la casa con los ojos cerrados —le aseguró, dirigiéndose hacia ella con pasos largos—. ¡Diablos! ¿Quién ha puesto esta puerta aquí?

Mercedes y Sam contuvieron sus risas, todavía en el salón dónde se habían quedado cuando se había producido el corte. El chico no perdió el tiempo, atrayéndola hacia sí para regalarle un último beso. Y ella se estiró para alcanzarle, rodeándole el cuello con sus manos, no queriendo separarse nunca.

Su corazón latía a toda prisa, temiendo que la luz volviese de golpe y sus padres les pillasen, pero no podía soltarse, y tampoco podía dejar de besarle.

—¡A cenar! —Gritó el señor Jones, tomándoles por sorpresa y haciendo que ambos se separasen rápidamente.

La luz aún no había vuelto, y si tenían suerte, todavía se demoraría un poco, lo suficiente como para sobrevivir a aquella cena.

Mercedes tiró de él, entrelazando sus manos de nuevo y recorriendo el camino que les quedaba hasta la cocina. Todavía no podía creerse cómo habían podido suceder tantas cosas en tan solo aquella tarde.

_En una tarde de tormenta._

Al fin y al cabo, los días de tormenta nunca le habían traído nada bueno.

Hasta ahora.

FIN.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí esta pequeña historia. Muchas gracias por pasaros y comentar, me hace mucha ilusión leeros. ^_^_

_Gracias a __**Ale**__ (Lo admito, me encanta dejar a la gente en vilo xD Soy malvada, o eso dicen. Me alegro que te haya gustado, ojalá la segunda parte te guste tanto como la primera. ¡Kurtcedes, Klaine y Samcedes es lo mejor que hay! Un besito, Ale ^^); a __**Melisa360**__ (Ay, muchas gracias por dejar review, me alegro que te haya gustado *_*); a __**Maru**__ (jajaja ¿Pensaste que terminaba ahí? Soy mala, pero no tanto xD No sé si Mercedes matará a Kurt, yo creo que le comería a besos, pero esa soy yo xD Pues en realidad Toby solo es un nombre que se me ocurrió, no es el de PLL, pero si fuese él, sí, sería una pareja un tanto rara xD Muchas gracias por leerlo. Un besote Maru!); a __**Rosa Elena**__ (Ay, no os creéis que se me va la inspiración, pero sí, va y viene, sobretodo se va cuando más la necesito y luego vuelve para estas cosas y no para lo que de verdad la necesito. xD Como puse en el disclaimer, los Klaine deberían unirles de nuevo, pero eso no va a pasar porque ya sabemos cómo es RIB... Y no me mareas con "tanta palabrería", al contrario, mi sonrisa se agranda hasta el infinito con cada uno de tus reviews. Muchas gracias por leerlas y comentarlas, de verdad. Me alegra un montón saber que te ha gustado ^^ Un besito!); a __**Tania**__ (Si te digo que yo no era Klaine y gracias a este fic ahora les shippeo, ¿me creerías? xD No, mentira, en realidad shippeé Klaine en la segunda y luego pasaron a un segundo plano por Samcedes, pero lo que sí es verdad, es que las partes Klaine de este One Shot no eran tan largas, mientras los escribía me enamoré de ellos, y luego, los muy malvados no querían que dejase de escribir sus escenas xD Buf, pobre Mercedes, siempre sale mal parada en la mayoría de mis fics xD Muchos besos, Tania. Gracias por leerlo ^^); a __**Antonia**__ (Muchas gracias por leerlo :D ¡Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado!); a __**María Elena**__ (Si me seguís diciendo estas cosas acabaré creyéndomelas, eh, yo aviso xD En cuánto a la petición, no sé si seré capaz, pero intentaré tener al menos una actualización del Estudiante. No estoy en uno de mis mejores momentos y me está costando bastante sacar la historia adelante, ¡pero lo intentaré! Muchas gracias por leerlo ^^); a __**Catita**__ (¡Muchas gracias por leerlo y comentar! *_* ¡Cariños!); a __**Eileen Hera**__ (Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado ^^ ¡Muchas gracias!); a __**HearthyRoss**__ (Aquí está la segunda parte, ojalá te guste tanto como la primera. Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar ^^ ¡Saludos!); a __**Savri**__ (jajaja ¿Por qué os ha dado a todos ahora por hacerme peticiones de fics Roughleystreet? Sobretodo cuando mi inspiración se ha ido a Rusia y la tengo que sobornar para que vuelva xDD Ojalá te guste la segunda parte, Savri, mil gracias por pasarte y leer ^.^) Y gracias también a __**Sonia**__ (que me acompañó durante todo el fin de semana que me pase escribiendo el One Shot. Tenemos que repetirlo, Miss Alfa. Y ésta vez, yo ganaré xD Gracias por todo ^^)._

_Buf, menos mal que los agradecimientos los he puesto aquí abajo, sino, os moriríais con una nota de autor kilométrica xD _

_Nuevamente, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este One Shot y ojalá que os haya gustado._

_Nos vemos pronto. Un beso y un abrazo enorme._

_Syl_


End file.
